


Not Good Enough

by Dr_Faygo



Series: Underneath the Hood [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Faygo/pseuds/Dr_Faygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not good enough. I was never good enough." Kenny is done with being the hero. Short Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

They expect so much out of me.

No, not out of me.

Out of Him. Mysterion.  
But, I can never meet up to their expectations as a hero. Ever.

They are too high. It’s too much to handle 

And some days, I wish I could just die. For good this time.

The only reason I’m still doing this, no WAS, DOING this super hero bull shit was for Her. For Karen. One of the few people I can genuinely say means the world to me.  
But there’s no point now. 

She gave up on him, me, EVERYTHING.

And it’s my fault. She needed me, and I wasn’t there.  
I wasn’t there.

I broke my promise to her. Now she’s gone.

I’m sorry Karen.

I’m not cut out to be a hero.

I’m not good enough.

I was never good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded fic, and basically this is just a summary/fic thing for a longer story I plan on writing. So thanks for reading!!


End file.
